La voz que iluminó
by Mikughiravaatihatsune
Summary: ONE-SHOT vioxvaati Un joven que soñaba con esa voz ¿que voz será? ¿quien eres? leelo o te hodiare :c... okno xD


Vaati se encontraba en su sala, habitación, el viento chocaba contra la ventana provocando ruidos claros.

En el interior del tiempo, solo observó un frío sueño, su voz... Su voz había llegado hasta a su oído "¿cual es tu deseo?", las palabras, con esa hermosa voz escuchó, no veía quien era pero el solamente respondía "Poder encontrarte pronto" sin embargo aquella voz seguía preguntando.

-¿por qué tantas ganas?- le preguntó la voz misteriosa.

-Solo quiero saber por que estas en todos mis sueños- susurró para sí, pero la dichosa lo escuchó.

-Por que estamos destinados a estar juntos, aun que halla tristeza, dolor, siempre juntos ¿no te parece?- le contestó

Vaati quería seguir durmiendo pero despertó por los ruidos que el viento provocaba, se sentó en su cama, ya son las 8:00 de la mañana, era demasiado temprano aún, no sabía si seguir durmiendo o levantarse... Pero aquella voz... Aquella voz tenía algo que a Vaati le atraía, y lo sabe, puede ser inexistente, pero a medida de sus sueños le atrajo.

El mago se levantó de su asiento y escogió su ropa del día, vistió de una camisa blanca, un pantalón azul obscuro y unos zapatos obviamente, salió afuera, vivía solo, no tenía por que vivir con alguien que le podría destrozar su tranquilidad. Comenzó a pasear a alrededores de la ciudadela Hyrule, compró un poco de comida. Decidió desayunar en el bosque.

Se sentó bajo un árbol, notó algo extraño, decidió mirar a algún costado solo se veía la parte de un vestido destrozado, dentro de aquel vestido ¿un niño?, se interrogó eso mas de quinientas veces, no podía creer que un niño esté dentro de un vestido de mujer, estaba arañado por el brazo y por las mejillas, no mucho en las piernas "al parecer aquí se rindió y se cayó" razonó Vaati, lo cargó de manera adecuada para llevarlo al menos hasta su casa, no le importó la comida, le importó mas ese motivo ya que el niño estaba herido.

Al llegar a la casa del mago, lo acostó en su cama y busco algunas de sus vendas, las enrolló en el brazo del rubio, en las piernas y tan solo le puso agua oxigenada en la mejilla, lo cual provocó el dolor de aquel y se despertara. El niño lo miró, como se había entretenido, se acercó a el y le dio un simple beso en la nariz, el hechicero quedó confundido, no entendía ni tres mierdas.

-¿quien eres tú y que hacías tirado en el suelo?- preguntó el hechicero lo bastante molesto.

-yo... he... No lo sé solo recuerdo que no podía de liberarme d-de tinieblas y no encontraba alguna salida, yo soy Vio- le contestó levantandose de la cama y observando sus vendas.

-ajá... y ¿por qué un vestido?- volvió a preguntarle al rubio.

El rubio miró su vestido y exigió al hechicero que le de un poco de su ropa, no le gustan los vestidos, pero le quedaba hermoso- Dame un traje de hombre!-.

-claro, lo que usted ordene mi principe- sarcastico el hechicero recibió un coscorron en la cabeza de parte de vio.

-Jum- junto sus brazos con delicadeza y giró la cabeza a algún costado.

Vaati buscó la ropa, donde sintió una sombra detrás de el -hum?- miró atrás y observó a el.

-ese traje no quiero- se encaprichó el rubio.

-este?- mostró un traje que a Vaati le encantaba, una túnica violeta, además que coincidía con su nombre.

-perfecto- dijo Vio mientras tomaba el traje- ahora largo debo cambiarme- miró al hechicero con una simple cara "Tsundere".

-Esta bien, pero yo ahora debo salir y tu te quedarás aquí- dijo el hechicero mientras salía de la habitación.

-q-q-QUE? n-no- tartamudeó para nada ya que el hechicero había salido.

Vaati se volvió a dirigir al bosque fue un camino demasiado largo, su comida no estaba "berf, se la habrá comido un perro" pensó.

-Ahh...- suspiró y volvió a la Ciudadela, volvió a comprar su comida, por suerte no estaba Ghirahim o Shadow Link ya que ellos interrumpirían su camino.

Entró a su casa y presintió un aroma extraño, no veía a aquel chico en su habitación, comenzó a desesperarse- VIO- comenzó a llamarlo dicho niño sale de un armario- IDIOTA! que no ves que me podrían acusar de secuestro!- no gritó demasiado para que los vecinos no lo escucharan.

-Lo lamento, las sombras...- sus ojos estaban llorosos.

-por qué lloras?- lo miró y frunció el cejo-por qué tuve que encontrarte? mira el desorden que me has hecho- dijo el llevando su mano a la cabeza.

-...-

* * *

Al día siguiente Vaati no soñó con aquella "voz" le resultó extraño ya que siempre soñaba eso, se dirigió donde estaba el niño.

-Flash Back-

_**Dormirás en el sofá- ordenó el hechicero **_

_**-NO NO PUEDO DORMIR SOLO- gritó el menor **_

_**-en el sofá o sin casa- la discusión se volvió un poco serio**_

_**-esta bien...- **_

El menor no estaba en aquel sofá, al contrario, estaba tirado en un rincón- Vio!- de asustó y se dirigió donde el chico.

-No dejes que la oscuridad de atrape, deja que.. me... atrape a mi...- cerró sus ojos antes de dedicarle sus ojos al hechicero.

-que?- el hechicero no entendía que sucedía- espera... tu voz- dijo el hechicero abriendo aún mas sus ojos.

-Tu has pedido ya tu deseo- le respondió con los ojos cerrados- ¿He hecho algo bien? Mi querido hechicero- acarició las mejillas del hechicero.

-n-no, por que no me dijiste sobre eso?- sus ojos se nublaron y abrazo al niño- aun que no halla pasado mucho que nos hemos visto, te amé, cuando te conocí en mis sueños, fuiste mi despertar de las mañanas y ahora se te ocurre dejarme?- Vaati comenzó a llorar y sujetó aun mas fuerte al violeta.

-tranquilo... Nada de esto pasó, lo olvidarás- acercó sus labios con los de aquel, Vaati correspondió.

Detrás del Violeta salían algunas sombras que le comenzaban a tirar los pies- Adiós Vaati, gracias a mí la oscuridad no te seguirá, pero gracias- susurró el violeta tomando de la mano de Vaati y desapareciendo, en negro, lleno de tentaculos que lo llevavan al mundo oscuro, donde dejarían descansar tranquilamente a Vaati, mientras el niño sufría de golpes de Guufu.

Vaati repitió el nombre de el mas de dos veces seguidas, sus ojos no dejaban de desperdiciar agua, en lo que repente algo brilla donde el violeta había desaparecido "un papel?" pensó, lo cogió y lo leyó.

~Vaati, te has estado preguntando,¿de donde habrá salido este con vestido? El vestido significaba todo tu amor en mí, pero la oscuridad me lo prohibía, quisiera al menos haber pasado tres días como minimo contigo, pero de verdad lo lamento demasiado, Te Amo. Nunca lo olvides, siempre estaré pensando de tí mi tonto hechicero~

Vaati lo leyó una vez que lo terminó de leer fue como que todo se borró de su mente, una luz alumbró donde estaba antes la nueva sombra y Vaati no recordaba nada, leyó el papel y lo dejo abajo de su almohada "que será este papel... será para otro vaati" en eso alcanza a escuchar una voz en su interior "La voz de tus sueños" Vaati aún no captaba nada, pero resulta que el niño, estaba en un lugar seguro, el corazón de Vaati.

Fin~

* * *

**_¿Qué les pareció, bien, cool, super WOW? xD _**

**_Me inspiré con una canción de Vocaloid pero no sé usé distintas canciones, lo se estoy borracah(?)_**

**_Espero les haya gustado :3, sobre todo a Kaitoewe y Ninchi Sushari x3 graciiias por leer no era molestia(?)_**

**_vaati: si lo era :c_**

**_ghirahim: quería aparecer yo T_T_**

**_vaati: callate e.e_**

**_ghirahim: hasta la proxima owo_**

**_vaati: juntenme con vio *w*_**

**_yo: claramente ewe CON MUCHO LEMON OJOJOJO_**

**_vaati y vio: :c joder_**

**_yo: ya xD hasta luego~_**


End file.
